memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Borderland (episode)
Archer needs the help of a criminal to prevent war with the Klingons. Part 1 of 3 Summary While on patrol in the Borderland, an area of space between the Klingon Empire and the Orion Syndicate, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey discovers a transport shuttle containing two Human bio-signs. While the two Humans are being escorted to the brig, they attack and murder the crew. Back on Earth, Dr. Arik Soong sits in his prison cell, working on plans for a modification of various Human organs. At that time, Jonathan Archer visits. After Soong reveals his sarcastic and pretentious personality, Archer tells Soong about the Bird-of-Prey. According to Archer, it was attacked by augments whose DNA matched ones that Soong stole from a medical facility. Soong is removed from prison and is to work onboard the ''Enterprise'' to help locate the augments. Soong tells Archer to search the Borderland for the Bird-of-Prey. On the Bird-of-Prey, a power struggle ensues when the augment leader Raakin scolds Malik for stealing the vessel. Malik takes great offense to this action and contemplates Raakin's future as their leader. In Enterprise's sickbay, Phlox and Soong have a discussion about genetic engineering and the augments. Phlox is not pleased about Soong's work and behaviour. After entering the Borderland on May 17, 2154, the Enterprise is attacked by two Orion interceptors. The Orions abduct nine of Enterprise's crewmembers, including Commander T'Pol and Ensign Jeffrey Pierce. The crewmembers are taken to Verex III to an Orion processing station where they are auctioned off as slaves. T'Pol is a high demand individual and is sold for a high price. On the Bird-of-Prey, Malik is able to earn the respect of many of the augments and forms a mutiny against Raakin. The mutiny leads to Raakin's death and command of the ship is handed to Malik. The female augment Persis becomes Malik's partner after Raakin is killed. Arriving at Verex III, the Enterprise is able to enter the auction due to an old command code used by Soong. Archer and Soong beam down and locate most of their crew. All prisoners are wearing neurolytic restraints, so Enterprise is not able to beam the crew back. When Pierce is up for auction, Archer buys him and bribes an Orion to deactivate his restraint. He is beamed back to the Enterprise where, upon removal from Pierce, the restraint is analyzed. A means to deactivate all the restraints is discovered and Archer returns to the auction, along with Soong. Archer is able to deactivate all restraints for the slaves and a riot ensues. The Enterprise crew is beamed back to the ship while Soong deactivates a transponder he received. Archer pursues Soong, activating his arm restraints. Soong uses this to get over a wall, but Archer catches him in the act. Archer deactivates the arm restraints and Soong falls from a support on the wall. They return to the Enterprise. Proceeding on to locate the Bird-of-Prey, the Enterprise is, again, attacked by two Orion Interceptors claiming they stole Orion property. Enterprise is suffering damage until a Bird-of-Prey appears and chases off the Interceptors. Docking with Enterprise, they find out it's the augments. In Archer's Ready room, the Captain talks to Malik about returning to Earth, but Malik is hesitant. He warns Archer that he is going to hurt him, then a few moments later, he grabs Archer's neck threatening to kill him if Malcolm Reed or anybody else interferes. Malik, with Archer as a hostage, exits the Ready Room onto the bridge and then to the turbolift. At the docking port, the other augments hack into the door controls and storm the Enterprise's dock, stunning all guarding MACOs. They proceed to the brig and release Soong. At the docking port, Malik arrives with Archer in front of the rest of the augments and Soong. Malik leaves Archer and returns to the Bird-of-Prey with the others. The ship warps out with Enterprise unable to pursue due to damaged engines. On the Bird-of-Prey, Soong takes command and tells the augments that they are going to retrieve their 'brothers and sisters'. Background Information *J.G. Hertzler makes his last Star Trek appearance here as the Klingon captain. At this point, he had been a Star Trek guest star for twelve years ("Emissary" was filmed in 1992), with his best known character being General/Chancellor Martok in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *One of the aliens seen in T'Pol's cell is of the same race as Tarquin. *The man who buys T'Pol at the slave auction is a Tellarite. *This episode marks the second WWE wrestler to guest star on "Enterprise" and the third overall. (The Rock guest starred in VOY: "Tsunkatse" and Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. guest starred as Klaang in "Broken Bow") *Several new changes have been made to the Enterprise sets, including a new captain's chair, redesigned transporter pad, new door frames for sickbay, and several light panels in the bridge set. *The new captain's chair is a reuse of Picard's new captain chair which was seen in a deleted scene in Star Trek Nemesis. * This is Brent Spiner's first Star Trek appearance without Patrick Stewart (Captain Jean-Luc Picard) and Jonathan Frakes (Commander/Captain William T. Riker). * This is the first episode since "Bounty" in which the Xindi are neither seen nor mentioned. However, several references are made to the events of "Zero Hour". Memorable Quotes "I'm not for sale!" :- T'Pol, after kicking an Orion in the crotch "Jonathan Archer. What brings you here? They naming the prison after you?" :- Arik Soong Links and References Guest Stars *Alec Newman as Malik *Abby Brammell as Persis *Joel West as Raakin *Big Show as Orion Slaver #1 *Dave Power as Jeffrey Pierce *J.G. Hertzler as the Klingon Captain *Dayo Ade as the Klingon Weapons Officer Special Guest Star * Brent Spiner as Arik Soong Co-Stars *Gary Kasper as Orion Slaver #2 *Bobbi Sue Luther as Orion Slave Woman *Thom Williams as Klingon Soldier #1 *Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) *Kevin Derr as Kelly (uncredited) *Dorenda Moore as S. Money (uncredited) *David Mattey as Orion Guard (uncredited) *Scott L. Schwartz as Orion Guard (uncredited) *Fernando Chien as Saul (uncredited) :*Jaya (uncredited) :*Tellarite Slave Trader (uncredited) References Augment Crisis; Augment transport shuttle; Borderland; captain's chair; Clarke's Disease; Cold Station 12; compass; disruptor cannon; Eugenics Wars; Forrest, Maxwell; genetic engineering; honeymoon; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century); Klingon Empire; Klingon High Command; Luna; MACO; Mount Seleya; neurolytic restraint; Nietzsche, Friedrich; Orions; Orion interceptor; Orion slave girl; Orion Syndicate; photon torpedo; protein resequencer; Proxima colony; Sausalito; Sharat Syndrome; slavery; squad; T cell; tractor beam; transponder; Trialas IV; Trialas system; tritanium cobalt; Verex III; Verex system Category:ENT episodes de:Borderland (Episode) nl:Borderland (aflevering)